


Missing You Most Terribly

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian's Middle Name is Dramatic, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Dorian is awake in the middle of the night, and has nothing to do but stare out the window and feel lonely
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: 100 Words





	Missing You Most Terribly

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!

Lightning crackled around Dorian’s fingers, reflecting off his rings and mimicking the roll of thunder outside. He never thought he’d miss the dreary Fereldan skies, and freezing wind, but he had awoke, an itch rolling beneath his skin and heart heavy in his chest.

He missed Krem, missed the steadiness of his presence, missed the sharp tongue hidden beneath plain speaking.

“Stop being dramatic and get your arse back in bed.”

The lightning fizzled out in his grasp, but Dorian didn’t care, throwing himself into Krem’s arms with a curse.

“Come on. I’m here now, everything’s going to be fine.”


End file.
